A Romantic Horror
by Damaris Diamond
Summary: After the big war with Gaia, the Heroes are all tired and sad at losing their best friend. Jason and Piper believe that Leo is alive. Percy and Annabeth are relieved but at the same time sad. Hazel and Frank just can't stand it. But what hap... Full synopsis inside. OC.
1. Prologue

**CHAPTER 1-Prologue**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _Hey guys! I know, its been quite some time no, a looooooooooooooooong time since I deleted_ _A Special Demigod_ _, and its taken me forever to upload this new story and I'm really very sorry. I kinda had a….. situation at home and I couldn't do anything useful, so pls forgive me, all of u out there. For those who loved A Special Demigod, don't worry, ,'cause I will be rewriting it soon, in a different way, with romance coming much later. Again, pls forgive me for taking so long for uploading. Pls read and tell me how u guys feel about this chapter in the review space below as it would help me to write the upcoming chapters. Oh, and for this story, I will be putting up polls as to what you want to happen next in the story, (hopefully) for every chapter, starting from the first chapter of the story. So there will be no polls for the prologue. I know, a prologue is not much after such a long wait, but I promise, I'll try and upload this story once in two weeks, or even every week if possible. Also, this story is supposed to happen after_ _Blood of Olympus._ _And once again, my sincere apologies. So now, READ ON!_ _?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the original Percy Jackson/Heroes Of Olympus/Trials of Apollo characters. Any character who does not belong in the original books are mine._

* * *

 _TITTLE:_ ** _A Romantic Horror_**

* * *

 _FULL SYNOPSIS:_ ** _After the big war with Gaia, the Heroes are all tired and sad at losing their best friend. Jason and Piper believe that Leo is alive. Percy and Annabeth are relieved but at the same time sad. Hazel and Frank just can't stand it. But what happens when a mysterious half-blood comes to camp? It seems like she has a darker past than Hazel. Read on to find out who she is, and what she is doing at CHB._** ** _OC_** ** _._**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

 **Percy POV**

It felt so good to be back home a camp with the others. The only big, no, HUGE minus point was that he was gone. Jason and Piper believe that he is alive even now, and even Annabeth and I want to, but we just know, that nobody, even him, could have survived that blast against Gaia. But then again, there's the line of the Prophecy: ' _an oath to keep with a final breath_ ', which seems to indicate that one of the dead demigods have to be alive to complete an oath, and secretly all of us hoped that it would be him… _Arrrgh!_ Why did the life of a demigod have to suck so much?

* * *

 **Annabeth POV**

Finally this stupid war gets over but we still have a lot to deal with, including his death. Why he had to die, nobody had answer. Sure, the war's over and we're all relieved and all that, but I mean, how could we laugh when our main source of humor is gone? And if he comes back, I'm gonna kick his butt so hard, its gonna be sore for a year!

* * *

 **Piper POV**

I believed that Festus was alive. Now, I believe that my brother is alive, somewhere in this world. But looking at the current state of things, I'm not so sure. What if he's actually… No, he couldn't be gone. I just know that his impish grin will be staring back at me in the face in no time. No hopes, I know that he will be back to annoy me and make all our lives better just by being there…..

* * *

 **Jason POV**

The only thing we all can think about is that silly guy. That idiot had the guts to die to save us all. A debt we can never repay. But all the same, we love him for that too. And anyways, he will be back to save our butts again, right? He better be, or I will personally hunt him down and _MURDER HIM!_

* * *

 **Hazel POV**

First his granddad dies because of me. Now I let him die… Could life be worse? I know, someone had to die, but why him? Even though his death felt different, Nico and I know he was dead. But what if, just what if, he came back alive? After all, his death did feel different… Oh Gods of Olympus, pls let him be back alive…

* * *

 **Frank POV**

Not that I knew him very well, but it makes me feel extremely guilty to actually be one of the minor reasons for his death. I know, I know what you'll all be thinking now : 'But Frank, _it was Gaea's fault Frank, not yours or Hazel's fault he had to die.'_ Sure, Gaea was the main fact. But apart from that, if I had told Annabeth or someone else about his _stupid_ plan, then he would've survived. Sure, we would all have died, but I you ask me, death is better than living with extreme guilt. Also, Hazel's been extremely moody after the war. But I still think the whole ' _you Romans understand the whole sacrifice thing better'_ was just stupid. I mean, even we have a heart right? Or according to him, was our hearts made out of stone? _Arghhhh!_ Stupid guy!

* * *

 **Okay, so I guess that's pretty much the prologue of what is was like here…. I mean, there at camp after his death. And for those dummies who still haven't figured out who the seven are mentioning in their thoughts, here's who they're thinking about-**

 **HotMcShizzle Valdez**

 **Repair Boy**

 **Supreme Commander of the Argo II**

 **Bad Boy Supreme**

 **Flame Boy**

 **Hot Stuff**

 **Hunk Muffin**

 **Babe**

 **Uncle Leo**

 **Chef LeoTofuTaco Expert**

 **And etc etc etc. Yup, I'm talking about non other than LEO VALDEZ! (applauds) I mighta forgotten one or two nicknames, but this was all I could recall. And pls don't hate me for the lame chapter… Chapter one may take a little longer than expected as I have exams comin up. My mom just finished scolding me saying how I'm supposed to be responsible and how I should use my time more effectively if I don't have any homework and also about how I'm always on fanfiction and how I'm never studying, but for god's sake, I haven't uploaded in what 4 months? I dunno, I lost track.**

* * *

 **So anyways, till the next chapter,**

 ** _XOXO,_**

 ** _Ash_**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

 **Author's Note (AN):** _Ok, first of all, please don't kill me for not uploading for so long. I know. I had probably given the same lame excuses to you guys about how busy I was (and still am!), and unfortunately I still have the same excuses, but that doesn't mean I was being fair to you guys when I didn't upload for so long. So hopefully, this chapter will make up for my tardiness?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do** **NOT** **own Percy Jackson. Any other characters are completely mine.**

* * *

 **Kaitlyn POV**

Ok, first off. STAY AWAY FROM ME! There. Now that that's done, I can formally introduce myself. The name's Kaitlyn **(pronounced: Kay-Lyn)** Joseph Greenwood. I'm a demigod daughter of Tartarus. Yeah, now's the time you either go like _What the hell dude? Your just kidding, right?_ Or, you could just run away from me, screaming _AAAAAHHHHHHHH!._ Or, you could just be like, _Oh, Cool. What's life like, being 'His' daughter and stuff?_ Most of you will probably opt for option 1 or 2. Very less of you, or to be precise, None of you will opt for option 3. So anyways, this is the story of my life. I was born on the 20th of August, and I am 2 years younger than Percy Jackson, one of my best friends. Yes, Percy didn't hate me when he found out about my parentage. Ok, at first, he freaked out, a lot. But later on he realized that my parentage was not my decision. Ok, now from the beginning. I was discovered at around the end of the war with Gaea. By the time I reached camp, the war was over and everyone was very gloomy about a guy named Leo Valdez. Everyone was nice to me and I warmed up a little to them. Now, don't get me wrong, I love all the campers here now, but being a daughter of Tartarus, the first lesson I learned in life was to not trust anyone easily. I was 17, I guess, when I first set foot in CHB. A satyr named Stephen brought me. He was, (as a human) physically paralyzed, so I could kinda make out that he was a satyr. Oh, and before I forget, I don't have something all demigods have- I'm not dyslexic. I can read English and Greek, all the same. Also, I read a LOT! That's how I found out that Stephen was a satyr, I have read all of Rick Riordan's works. He's one of my fav authors. And I'm not ADHD either. Don't ask me why, I don't know. And no, my lack of dyslexia and ADHD has not got me killed, till now at least. Anyways, here's my story, at least, the day that changed my life, in my very own handwriting right from the tattered pages of my diary.

* * *

 **11 Years Ago**

 **(Seven years before the war)**

* * *

 **Kaitlyn POV**

"Lyn darling, get out of bed will you? Or are you planning on bunking school because of your comfy bed?" My mom called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Just a few more minutes, Melly, please?" I called back from my room. I know, I just called my mom by her name, but that's the kind of relationship we shared; that of bestest friends. My name is Ashlyn Joseph Christiano. My mom's name is Melly, short for Mellissa Joel Greenwood. My dad's Ronald Joey Greenwood. Yeah, all our middle name's start with J. Even our pup's middle name starts with J- Choco Jewel Greenwood. Yeah, he has my last name. He is also one in our family. That's the whole point of it. So anyways, my mom replied by coming into my room and tickling me till I sat up on my bed, laughing.

"So, is that enough or does my darling need any more of _that_ to get her bottom out of bed?" My mom said, still laughing.

"No…..No, I'm good. I'll get out myself. Its okay, I don't need any more of that, or I'll burst!" I replied, still giggling too.

"Ok, come down fast before your hot pancakes turn into ice. Am I making myself clear Lyn?" She asked.

"Yes Mom, I'll be down in 10." I replied. She went out of my room, smiling. As soon as she left, I checked under my pillow to make sure my diary was still there. Yes, I do write a diary. I'm a nine-year-old who writes a diary. I know, I'm genius. I'm child prodigy. I'm…..

"Kaitlyn! Come down here this instant. We need to talk!" My dad bellowed from where I'm guessing is the kitchen.

 _Gulp!_ Ok, enough of showing off. Gotta go down and convince dad I will not be tardy hereafter. Yes, I call my dad _dad_ because, well, he's my dad!

"Kaitlyn!" My dad bellowed once again from the kitchen. I ran out of my room, into the bathroom, brushed really quick(my teeth and my hair. What? My dad always goes polite on me if I look neat and tidy!)

"Kaitlyn, if you are not down here in the next two minutes, then you'll see me do something you have never seen before." My dad was now practically shouting. I got the sudden feeling that something is about to happen, something really bad. I raced down the stairs, only to see my mom crying on the couch, the living room in a mess with everything either torn or shattered, and my dad sitting at the dining table, his head in his hands.

I walked slowly into the hall, a million questions racing in my nine-year-old head. _Why was my mother, the strongest woman in this universe, both physically and mentally, crying? Why was my dad so angry? What made him so angry? And what is wrong with the living room? Why is everything looking so strange?_

The only solution was to ask my dad what happened because clearly, my mom was in no position to speak. But I was afraid to ask my dad what happened since he was already angry at me. I slowly went to mom.  
"M-Mom, what's wrong?"

My mom looks up at me, with a pale look on her face.

"K-Kaitlyn, go back up to your room. Whatever happens, DO NOT COME DOWN!" she sternly told me.

"But what happened? Why is the living room so messy? Why is dad so angry? Most importantly, why are you crying?" I ask quickly, in one breath.

"Kaitlyn" A silent voice spoke.

I froze.

I slowly turned to see my dad standing right behind me, so close that I could feel his breath. His voice was full of malice and extreme hatred.

Opening my mouth, I tried to speak, but no words would come out.

"Mel dear, would you please go and wait in the kitchen while Kaitlyn and I have a little, ah, chat?" My dad addressed my mom. More tears started pouring from my mother's eyes, but this time, her face was not pale.

"Kay, look at me."

I lift my head, not even realizing that I had been staring at the floor, and look at her. Her eyes were red and puffy from all that crying. But there was something else in them; anger. The amount of anger in her eyes was almost enough to make me flinch. But I knew that anger wasn't directed at me. It was directed at something else. Or more appropriately, **someone** else.

"If anything happens, run out of the house immediately and go to Steph's place. Don't worry about me. I will be okay. I love you." She whispered, just loud enough for me to hear, and hugged me. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. With a final nod and one more hug, she got up and went into the kitchen and sat at the dining table, closely watching us.

"Kaitlyn" my dad spoke, bringing me back to what was happening.

"Dad" One simple word. Could mean so many things.

"We need to talk."

"O-Okay." The moment the word left my mouth, I regretted it. I knew I should have run upstairs when I had the chance to. My dad stared at me with an expression I had never seen before. I didn't even know one could hate me so much. Immediately, my dad started to change his form.

* * *

 **So, how's it? Please read and let me know. Ok, so Kaitlyn's dad started to transform. Now what? Review and likes... Hopefully... Also, I'm planning on starting a Leo Valdez x Reader. Please let me know if I should do it. Anyways...**

 _ **XOXO,**_

 ** _Ashlyn_**


End file.
